


A Connection Was Found

by Kanra_chan



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Birthday, Cake, F/F, Kanra - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanra_chan/pseuds/Kanra_chan
Summary: Kanra-chan wants to thank all fans for remembering her!(NOT SELF INSERT)





	A Connection Was Found

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this isn't a self insert, I'm writing this as I feel Kanra would.

"Are we on?" Startlingly beautiful red eyes blink into a camera lens, too close. The camera moves just slightly, shaking, and the eyes glance upward briefly. The young lady skips back gracefully, big smile plastered to her face, eerily similar to a smirk we all know and love. 

"Hi~! Kanra-chan here! I'm so sorry Izaya couldn't be here today but, heh, he's not exactly aware of you is he? Aww that must hurt, so many of you are so obsessed after all..." She tilts her head and smiles again, dark locks of hair falling with the movement. 

"Don't worry, don't worry! Kanra is here now!" She's so cheerful, truly a female version of our childish male informant. Dressed up in the same coat, v-neck shirt lower than his, shorts instead of jeans, and boots reaching just past her ankle. 

"Get on with it, ant." Another voice pipes up, presumably the one behind the camera. It's deeper, but clearly an annoyed woman's voice. 

The female Izaya before you pouts, before looking again at the camera. She smiles again, though this smile is starting to take on its famously cruel edge. 

"Its my birthday, Shizu-bō~ And the fans wanna celebrate! You know how many love love love Izaya and I! Much more so than you~" 

"Do NOT call me that, you little pest! And I'll never understand why they like you." The camera is abruptly turned and an angry Shizuka appears. 

"You guys like me more than that evil little witch over there right!?" She snarls, pretty blonde hair falling in front of golden eyes. "RIGHT!?" 

"Now now Shizu-bō! You're scaring them." Kanra gently pulls the camera away from Shizuka, and looks to it. 

"You're the creep that lures sad guys to suicide!" An angry yell is heard from the background, before the camera shakes, grabbed back, and held toward Kanra once again. 

Kanra laughs, looking above the camera. "Really? The author has chosen my name for her profile even!" Notice how her gaze is much softer and fonder than Izaya's would be, if directed at Shizuo. We fans don't know why they're so different, gender alone shouldn't change that much about them. But instead of rusty brown eyes, Kanra has the ruby red we fans always talk about Izaya having, even if its a major exaggeration. And Shizuka, honey golden eyes unlike her real counterparts mocha brown, another exaggeration. And they seem to posses the chemistry we dream of the males having... 

"That's because we're fan made." Kanra answers the question. "We are fan fueled! Like Psyche, Tsugaru, Delic.. Um..."

"Hibiya." 

"Right, Hibiya! And there are those other two, a male you with a scarf and a male me with red fringe... That seems just lazy."

"I think that me also has glasses...don't insult the fans." 

"Whatever, I'm not even sure if the fans created them or not. But I know you guys created us." She's smirking now, a true Orihara smirk, and continues.

"And that's why we are the way we are. And that's also why we can communicate with you today! I've totally lost track haven't I. Well, this is for the Izaya fans~! He's having a good birthday, so don't worry! Shinra visited today, and the Van gang brought him some cake. Then the twins came over, and Shizuo didn't chase him out of 'bukero this morning. Ne ne! Even Namie was nice today! Free sushi from simon too~ Oh, and look!"

Kanra bounces up to the screen, and extends her hand. A new ring adorns her left hand, resting on her ring finger. The ring has a simple silver band with a design like tiny ivy leaves running up the sides, and a small diamond resting in the center. The camera trembles in Shizuka's hands.

"Isn't this weird~? What's up with this? Who would look at this and think of me!? Ahahaha!" She laughs, looking so happy as she cradles her new gift to her chest.

"S-shut up.." Shizuka mutters from behind the camera.

Kanra laughs harder, overjoyed, and waves to the camera. "Maybe next year I'll get the wedding ring?" She winks, and easily dodges a black heel thrown at her head. 

"You're lucky I even got you that one! You're the one accepting it, you pest! B-besides, it's a good ring! The guy said it's a fine e-engagemen.... HE SAID RINGS LIKE THAT ARE POPULAR SO SHUDDUP BEFORE I TAKE IT BACK AND ENGAGE YOUR FACE WITH MY FIST!" 

Kanra laughs harder, hardly able to stand. She calms after a minute, through, still smiling radiantly.

"I won't ever let you take it back! You decided to give it to me so you're stuck with me~! End of story~"

"T-tch.... Better be... Little wench." 

"I'm afraid our time is up, fans. Miss Author needs to bake a cake now, for her precious Izaya!" Kanra coos to the screen, waving with her left hand. Shizuka pokes her head forward as best she can,to smile a goodbye with Kanra.

The camera goes black. 

The connection was lost.

**Author's Note:**

> So bō came from a Wikipedia article on Japanese honorifics. I'm not sure if its accurate or not, but according to the page its an honorific used specifically for little boys. Its like the exclusively cutesy boy version of "Chan" I guess. I'm always having trouble with what Shizuka might be called. I've heard "Shizu-kun" but that doesn't seem to be masculine enough! And it needs to be masculine, since Shizuo's nickname is girly. :3


End file.
